


Bodyguard

by Dee_Moyza



Category: Transistor (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23170615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dee_Moyza/pseuds/Dee_Moyza
Summary: Red has usually been forthcoming with Sybil, but a period of relative reticence leaves Sybil feeling left out of her life – a feeling that only intensifies when she meets Red's new bodyguard.
Kudos: 16





	Bodyguard

After months of checking up, checking in, dropping hints and goading, Sybil received the news she wanted to hear.

"I'm going to resume performing," Red said, trying to keep the toppings from tumbling off her slice of flatbread, "and I'd like you to help me line up some dates."

"Absolutely!" Sybil slid aside her salad and leaned forward. "I can start right now." She pulled out her planner and flipped through its pages. "The Empty Set is recruiting performers for its summer series."

Red nodded, working on her mouthful of flatbread behind a napkin. She looked so comical, so adorable, that the only way Sybil could avoid reaching out and squeezing her hand was to busy her own.

"And don't worry about security," she went on. "After your incident, the venue hired a whole new security staff. Better trained, too."

"Mm." Red held up her hand and swallowed. "About that," she said, dabbing the corners of her mouth. "It won't be a problem. I've hired someone."

Sybil blinked. This was news. "Come again?"

"I've hired a personal bodyguard. That way, site security can just focus on crowd control."

"When was this?"

"A few weeks ago. My manager suggested it."

"Well, that's good. Very prudent." Sybil forced a grin. Though hiring security _was_ a matter between artists and their managers, she couldn't help but feel left out.

"I think he'll work well," Red went on. "He's very … well-built, very intimidating, but extremely careful when it comes to me."

"So, when will I meet him?"

"At my next rehearsal, if you'd like to come. He's a really sweet guy. I think you two will get along." Red smiled and moved in for another bite of seafood flatbread.

⁂

 _Well-built_ was a mild description. Red's bodyguard was tall and broad-shouldered, with tanned skin that looked like it was no stranger to the elements. He smiled when Red introduced him and extended his hand, leisurely, amicably, so far removed from the aggressive movements of the previous security personnel that Sybil was momentarily flummoxed. She recovered and introduced herself.

"So, _you're_ Sybil," he said. "Red's talked a lot about you. Nice to finally meet you."

"Likewise." Sybil smiled, but her thoughts reeled. _Red's talked a lot about you._ And yet, Sybil had only heard about _him_ a few days ago. Why had Red been so reticent? She used to be forthcoming with Sybil, detailing plans and hopes and developments. Perhaps she was just busy, Sybil reasoned, but she couldn't shake the nagging feeling that she and Red were drifting apart. It wasn't a rift, at the moment, nothing to panic over, but she couldn't deny the cracks she noticed growing between them.

"You'd better protect her," she went on, threateningly. "Red's my friend. She's very special."

He chuckled. "You don't have to tell _me_ that."

But the way his gaze drifted away from her, toward Red, and the way Red met it with a brilliant smile, told Sybil plenty she never wanted to hear.


End file.
